Identity
by MultiWillPill
Summary: My very first fanfiction! Would you stay true to who you are, even though times would get difficult? Follow Bumblebee as he helps 14-year-old Felicity Melins, her sister and her mother go through difficulties, but also learn about the importance of staying true to who they are.
1. 1 - Who You Are

WHO YOU ARE

Felicity hid her face in her hands, sobbing quietly for herself, as if anyone could see her in her room, sitting by the computer, staring at the status Emily just uploaded.

Felicity had always been a quite sensitive person, a push-over, especially while being in a public forum. And now, she really felt how she was starting to lose it.

She barely dared to push away her dark blonde her away from her face so she could read the text clearly. She didn't want to. But she didn't need to. She had already read the text, and remembers everything clearly.

_Boulder-nose._ That's what they had called her. She did have a pretty crooked nose, but there's no way it deserved to be compared to a boulder. Many people had told Felicity she was extremely ugly due to her nose. She couldn't help it. She was born with it. Life can never be like Hollywood films; not everyone is perfectly beautiful on the outside.

Before her father, Andreas, had left Felicity and her family due to the divorce, he had always told her that beauty comes from the inside. That is what kept Felicity away from suicide. He had mattered so much to her. She didn't want to forget him.

Why? Because on the inside, even though he had abandoned them, Felicity always thought Andreas still missed them, and that in a strange way, they were still a family. Felicity didn't really know if Andreas loved Caroline more than Elizabeth. Elizabeth was Felicity's mother, a caring and kind person. She was very understanding towards people and had usually managed to keep control of her anger when times were difficult. But then, once Andreas, her one and only husband, had left them because "they never actually made sense", Elizabeth pretty much lost all her happiness, and then started drinking and smoking, in pure depression.

Felicity's little sister, Nora, was probably the one with most happiness in the family. Elizabeth and Andreas had done a great job raising her into a wonderful little seven-year-old. She wasn't the most beautiful girl ever, but her kindness and understanding at such a young age was impressive. She was, just like Felicity, a sensitive girl. Once Andreas had left them, she became pretty quiet, and so Felicity and Elizabeth had started to worry about her. Was she suffering depression, too?

Felicity looked down at her wrist. She still hadn't cut it, but she feared she soon couldn't stand all the stuff she had to go through. First divorce, and then cyber-bullying. It's too much for such a sensitive girl.

Many people said that "you only need to close your computer to get out of cyber-bullying". That was a huge misunderstanding. Whether Felicity left her computer or not, she had still seen the status. And it wouldn't matter if Emily would remove it, Felicity would still remeber the status. And the words would hurt her.

Removing the status would only result in an act of regret and cowardice.

But Emily hadn't removed it. She received a lot of comments about how fun the joke was, and that "Felicity totally deserved it".

Felicity opened her drawer and picked out the knife. A small but sharp knife, that would easily cut through her skin. She looked at it, and almost felt tempted to slit her wrists.

But would it be worth it? Self-harm is supposed to be a cry of help, when you don't dare to say it out loud, but would her classmates actually care? Probably not. They'd just look at the scars and call her a zebra or something.

Her entire body was shaking of sadness and fear, as she was standing upright with the knife in her hand, resting on her wrist. The tears were rolling down her face, and she felt the salty taste of them on her lips.

_Should I seriously do it? Would it be worth it? Or is all of this just a stupid idea that I shouldn't consider?_ The thoughts were running through her head, which only made her hesitate even more.

She had to do some kinds of test. Ask herself a question, maybe?

_What would Jesus do? _A good question, since it's not about harming others, but harming yourself. Or is it? Maybe someone would care. Maybe someone would ask her why on Earth she had cut her wrists.

But who would that be?

She kept thinking about it. After thinking about that her mum might care about her more if she would, she decided to actually do it.

But just as she was about to do it, she heard footsteps in the staircase, and so she quickly hid her knife in the drawer and closed it quickly.

Nora entered her room.

"Felicity?" she said quietly, and looked at Felicity.

"What is it, Nora?"

"Do you want to play with me?" Nora asked. "We can play tag or something, or hide-and-seek."

"It's 8 o'clock in the evening, Nora", Felicity answered. "It's too late for you."

"But Felicity, it's Friday", Nora answered. "No school tomorrow. Please?"

Felicity thought about it. Nora was a really sweet girl, but Felicity really wasn't in the mood for playing with her little sister.

"No, Nora", Felicity said. "It's too late and I'm way too old to play games."

Nora quietly looked down to the ground.

"Okay..." she said, feeling hurt, and left the room slowly.

Felicity sighed, and just stood there, in the middle of her room for a second. It wasn't really the best Friday ever.

In the middle of her depressing thoughts, she heard a noise from the computer.

She sat down by her computer and say a message in the chat. It was from Chloe.

Felicity read the message.

And then froze.

Stared at the screen for a few seconds.

Then she quickly closed the internet and shut off her computer. She was breathing intensively.

Then she headed out of her room, down the stairs, put on her shoes and ran out of the house, crying and sobbing.

The stars were shining bright in the sky above.


	2. 2 - Alien

ALIEN

The cool wind gently stroke Felicity's cheeks as she kept running down the street.

"_I have to leave_", she thought. "_I need a break from all the crap._" Even though it was a tough moment for Felicity, she couldn't deny it was a beautiful night. She had always loved looking at the stars, thinking and reflecting about deep thoughts. It was relaxing, beautiful, and it gave her a break from reality.

"_That's what I need_", Felicity continued to think as she headed towards the forest. "_I need a break. This world and its awful reality._"

She ran through a trail she'd never been in before. It was a very thin trail, which seemed to lead to nowhere. As if it would lead you to the end of the world.

Felicity decided to slow down for a second and catch her breath. This trail was probably the one she needed. It will take her far away from everyone else, and when she wants to get back home again, she simply follows the trail backwards and then take the streets until she's home. Simple as that.

She was lost, betrayed, hurt, broken, all of these things one can think of at once. It felt like the only one who could comfort her was herself. And nobody else. Not even her mum, or dad.

As if they ever would.

Felicity kept swearing for herself as she breathed heavily and hoped she wouldn't get a cold or something.

She lifted her head, and looked at the stars. They were shining brightly, as if they were staring at her. She looked back at them.

"Why did it have to be me...?" she asked with a whiny tone, as she sat down a rock next to her, and closed her eyes.

Then the world disappeared.

(O)

"_Nora? Felicity?" Elizabeth said quietly, as she slowly opened the front door._

"_Hey mum!" Nora said as she ran up to her. She quickly noticed Elizabeth had tears running down her cheeks._

"_Mommy, why are you crying?"_

_These words immediately caught Felicity's attention, so she headed into the hall quickly._

"_Mum...? Where's dad?"_

_Elizabeth wiped away some tears and took off her shoes._

"_Nora, Felicity..."_

_Silence fell upon the family, as Nora and Felicity looked at their mother._

"_Your father and I are going to have a divorce."_

(O)

Felicity was awakened by a large crash-like sound from some distance. It wasn't very loud, but she had still heard it.

She quickly checked her surroundings from where she sat. There seemed to be nobody, but Felicity was suspicious. Something had caused that crash and it was apparently not too far away.

Felicity quickly got on her legs and looked around.

"_What on Earth could have caused that?_" she thought. If it was something from Earth.

She started to follow the trail once again, in hope she would find out about the explosion. What had happened? Was somebody hurt?

These and many more questions popped up in Felicity's head as she eventually found herself running again. Whatever it was, she wanted to find out.

She was curious too get tired, and too cold to get sweaty.

"_I should have taken my jacket_", she thought. She was only wearing her gray jeans, white t-shirt and blue sneakers.

She ran and ran, passing endless amounts of trees and grass, until she found herself near a small lake.

In the middle of the lake there was a blue, dim light, and there were track after a crash landing at the side of the lake. Something had crashed into the lake.

"What the hell..." Felicity whispered to herself. Is this happening? It felt unreal, as if it was impossible. But it still wasn't. She saw it. The tracks after the crash landing. The blue light. It was there.

Without thinking it through she quickly ran closer to the lake, until she was at the very edge between land and water.

The water was extremely still. Felicity had no issues seeing her own reflection and the stars in the sky. And she also saw the blue light, even brighter and clearer than before.

But after taking a closer look, Felicity noticed that the lights didn't just come from nothing. There was something down there.

It was hard to see, but looked like... a ball. A giant metal ball, which had some kind of opening. Next to the ball there was something else, also metal, but Felicity couldn't really see what it was.

"Huh...?" she said quietly, as she bent over a little to see clearer. The other thing seemed to be moving, or something, but it was too dark to see what is was. All Felicity could make out was that the moving thing is where the blue light came from.

"Wha... what is that?" she said as she leaned forward a little more, not being careful enough, as she slipped and fell into the water.

It was ice cold, and as she opened her eyes, she could see what that other thing was.

A robot. Like, a giant metal human, with shining, blue eyes and a metal body.

Felicity would've shrieked if it she wouldn't have been inside water, and quickly swum up to the surface again.

The blue lights were pointing at her, which made her realize she had been seen. She quickly pushed herself up the ground again, and got on her feet so she could run again.

She ran and ran, just like she had done before, not being able to face the fact that she had just seen a robot, _a real life alien_! But she was at the same time scared, since she didn't know if the robot would harm her or not.

She never looked back, not even once, as she ran. And since she didn't, Felicity had no idea what happened to the robot afterwords. All she knew was that she was cold, soaking wet, and completely insane.

She didn't even know if she dared to tell Nora about it.


	3. 3 - Reality

REALITY

_What._

Seriously. What. Was. That. Barely a few hours earlier she was home, scrolling through her newsfeed on Facebook. And now Felicity had managed to sneak by her drunken mother into the bathroom. She took a hot shower and managed to get some new clothes without any of the other family members to notice her activity.

"_Should I tell Nora about this?_" she thought as she was putting on her pyjamas inside her room. "_She's a nice girl, but she's still only seven years old. There's too much of a risk that she would tell mum or something._"

Felicity gently sat down by her bed, and looked out the window. That thing was out there, doing something. And there she was, knowing about it, but not doing anything about it. She was just remaining silent in all her shock.

Trying to stop thinking about, she prayed while lying in her bed, hoping she one day would find out more about that creature she just had seen.

Closing her eyes, she quickly fell asleep.

(O)

_The silence was broken by a haze of gunfire and a row of explosions._

"_We must leave, Bumblebee!" Ironhide screamed. "Hurry up!"_

_Bumblebee looked at the destroyed planet. The cybertronians were screaming and shooting, the buildings had large holes and were burning as the war kept destroying the once peaceful planet. Life was a mess. Was it worth living?_

"_Come on!"_

_After some hesitation, Bumblebee quickly ran through the battlefield and entered the escape pod._

_After closing the hatch into it, he fell to his knees, as he screamed out loud in pure frustration._

(O)

Felicity's eyes opened, as she quickly analyzed where she was. Home, in her bed. It was 1:00 AM.

"Freakin' nightmares", Felicity said as she closed her eyes once again, and fell asleep again.

(O)

_Once the engine started, things were looking pretty good, as a start. Bumblebee traveled in safety the first half of his journey._

_But then it went worse._

_The engines were starting to give, as Bumblebee had a wound that needed to be taken care of. He managed to stop the leak and fix some more energon, but he wasn't if the pod could make it much further. It was very abused, and needed a ton of repairing. Things were looking pretty bad for Bumblebee._

"_I wonder what has happened to the other Autobots", he thought, and closed his optics for a few seconds. _

_A break. He needed a break. From the world and its awful reality._

(O)

This time Felicity didn't actually know why she woke up.

"What the hell..." she said quietly to herself, as she decided to fall asleep once again and ignore the weird dream.

It was 1:16 AM.

(O)

_It was in this moment that Bumblebee realized that driving an escape pod with closed optics wasn't such a great idea._

_The escape pod had entered an unknown planet's atmosphere and was now heading directly towards the ground._

"_Scrap!" Bumblebee screamed as he grabbed the steering wheel and tried to slow down the speed._

_He quickly flew through the clouds and now saw that this planet wasn't just some rock. It was mostly blue, but also green, with many other colors. It was beautiful, and full of life. An organic version of Cybertron._

_But he couldn't focus on that in such a moment. He had to take control of the escape pod and land properly somewhere._

_He used all his force and managed to plain out the direction pretty well, but he knew he couldn't land very peacefully._

_He quickly noticed a spot, filled with some kind of liquid. He could use it to slow down his insane speed._

_So he headed directly towards it, and the pod spun around many times as it hit the ground, before it finally fell into the liquid pond with a large bang._

(O)

Felicity barely moved in her sleep. All she could do was to take in the information she received.

(O)

_Bumblebee managed to open the hatch once again, and quickly got out of hit._

_His glowing optics helped him scan his surroundings. He did at first not bother to scan on what was above the surface._

_The liquid did luckily not harm him in any way, and it wasn't even close to make it slightly freezing for him. For him, it was a surprisingly neutral heat._

_It didn't take long before he spotted the little organic fall into the water._

_It seemed to get frightened as fast as it saw Bumblebee and escaped as fast as it could._

_Bumblebee remained in the liquid for a moment, just thinking about the peculiar organic, before he finally left the pond of liquid himself and decided to explore the planet he had landed on._

(O)

Felicity woke up with a jerk.

She looked at the clock. It was 2:01 AM. All the others were sleeping.

She considered her crazy thought for a second, before quickly sneaking down the stairs.

This time, she didn't forget to put on some warm clothes.


End file.
